


The Stolen Heart

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bingo, Bingo Card, Challenge Response, Challenges, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Love, First Meetings, Folklore, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kingdom falls into starvation and despair, Prince Alexander seeks a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2011 [Clexmas](clexmas.livejournal.com) Spring/Summer/Autumn Fling [Bingo Card](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/751872.html).  
> Prompt: _Fairytales/Folklore_  
>  Pattern: Basic Bingo (Floating/A Straight Line/Horizontal)  
> Prompt Count: (5/5)  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 19, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 21, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Word Count: 1360  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Note: I've added to Clark's powers here, but, hey, it's a fairytale! ;)

  
_Once upon a time,_  
_In a land far, far away,_  
_Was darkness and despair,_  
_Until the Prince fair_  
_Found love_  
_In verdant fields_  
_Of rippling silk._  


  


**Sapphire Stagg**  
**_"Fairytales For Lovers"_**  
**2011 C.E.**

Once upon at time, in a land far, far away, dwelled a Prince whose brilliant mind was like that of a diamond: of many facets, clear and cold as ice. It was whispered that his father, King Lionel, through dark enchantments, had stolen his heart as a baby and locked it away in a Fortress of Solitude in the icy North, for the Prince was of brilliant mind but had no heart. The King wanted no distractions for his son while serving him. 

The Prince was not cruel but neither was he compassionate. When the crops failed, he merely worked on the problem with mathematical precision, heeding not the wails of the starving, and when a peasant was dragged away for execution by his father’s Royal Guard for minor crimes, he looked upon the scene with calm gray-blue eyes, untouched by cries for mercy. 

The kingdom itself grew into a dark place, and the land grew barren and the wind blew colder, and the people despaired of ever seeing the sun again.

So it was that one day the Prince set out to inspect the kingdom, measuring crop yields and studying the soil. While the King and his Court grew fat on what little food was grown, the people grew gaunt and hollow-eyed. The Prince felt no indignation or anger or anything at all.

The Prince traveled with a single aide dressed simply, deciding to continue his journey, still not satisfied with his findings.

And so it was that in the far corner of the kingdom that he came upon verdant fields and acres of rippling corn, and found that the villagers said that green fire had rained down from the sky years ago, and all had been blessedly abundant ever since. 

The Prince’s curiosity was afire, and his aide was interested, too, and she was rare, indeed, as a woman as bodyguard was not a common sight, but Sir Tess (knighted for her exceptional skill) was the finest Knight in all the land.

The Prince and his Knight were told to ride out to the Kent Farm. The beautiful young tavernkeeper in town said, “Seek and ye shall find there.”

So there they went, and the fields great even more lush. The small cottage was painted yellow with white shutters, flowers in the windowboxes. A red-haired woman was sweeping the front porch.

“Hail, good woman!” said Tess. “The people of the village said that what we seek is here.”

The woman smiled. “I am Martha Kent.” A blond man came in from the barn. “And here is my husband, Jonathan.”

“Greetings,” said Jonathan. “And you might be…?”

“Mercy. And this is…”

“Julian,” the Prince said. He wished to remain incognito.

“And what do you seek, Mercy and Julian?” Martha asked.

“The secret of all this abundance,” the Prince answered, sweeping his arm out grandly toward the fields.

The Kents exchanged a secret smile. “Come with us,” Jonathan said.

The two visitors dismounted and followed the farmers on foot. They came upon a field bursting with corn and walked directly into it until they reached a small clearing. 

In the center of that clearing stood a young man with skin of bronze and hair blue-black that shimmered like the finest silk. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted up toward the sun, his arms stretched up as in benediction.

The Prince was intrigued as Tess gasped beside him. The young man seemed to be _absorbing_ the sunlight.

After a few moments, the young farmer opened his eyes and laid his hand upon a stalk of corn, which immediately grew several inches.

“This is our son Clark,” Martha said proudly.

“I would study this,” the Prince murmured to Tess.

The young man looked directly at the Prince with eyes as green as the fields.

“You may stay in my father’s house as long as you like.”

And so the disguised Prince and his aide stayed at the farmhouse, the Kents delighted to have their son studied in his home surroundings, Martha confessing to Tess that she had always feared that someone would come and take Clark away. Tess thought of King Lionel but kept her own counsel.

The Prince chose to spend all of his waking hours with Clark. He discovered the boy’s great strength (though the boy was of age, as discreet inquiries had revealed), his exceptional hearing and vision, and he could disappear in the wink of an eye like a sorcerer.

“And you are the reason the crops are so abundant here?”

Clark nodded. “I absorb the rays of the sun and can make things grow.”

“But how?”

Clark smiled serenely. “I fell out of the sky the night when the green fire came.”

The Prince’s eyebrows rose. “You…are from the heavens?”

“I am not sure.” For a moment, his serenity seemed to waver, then he smiled again. “Study me so that I may learn.”

& & & & & &

And they both learned things in the days to come. The Kents were gracious hosts, providing their guests with comfortable beds and feeding them meals that would rival the King’s table. For some reason, the taste and flavors were sharper, stronger and more full-bodied to the Prince’s palate.

Everything seemed brighter, the colors of fields and sky, of clothing and the food upon the table, though none as brilliant as the color of Clark’s eyes.

The Prince was bewildered. His world had always been clear and cold, the colors muted and tastes more like straw, no distractions allowed, yet in the span of mere days, a whole new world was opening up to him.

In the days that followed, the Prince and the farmers’ son spent their time together, and at night, the Prince had strange dreams, waking up with no memories except that of green eyes.

It was on one of these mornings that after breakfast when they were out in the cornfields, talking about the Greek tragedies, the farmboy surprisingly well-read, the Prince calculating Clark’s strength as he lifted a boulder, when the Prince was struck by Clark’s beauty.

It was all there for him to see, in the curvature of muscle, in the lushness of lips, in the beauty of his smile as those green eyes saw into his soul.

“What is happening to me?” The Prince rested a hand on his chest.

Clark smiled. “You are whole again, Prince Alexander.”

“You…you _know_ who I am?”

“Of course, Your Majesty. We are simple country folk, not stupid.”

The Prince blushed. “I…”

“No need to apologize.” Clark’s eyes were soft with affection. “We have heard of what your father did to you. We know that the only way for you to get your heart back was for someone to love you.”

The Prince gasped. “You… _love_ me?”

Clark’s gaze grew even softer as he smiled. “Yes, I do.” He came closer and put a hand over the Prince’s, both resting on the Prince’s chest. “You have your heart back.”

The Prince gazed at the farmboy in awe. “You stole my heart.”

“To give it back to you.”

The breeze blew as the two young men gazed at each other, then the Prince spoke.

“Lex.”

“What?”

“Call me Lex.”

Clark’s smile grew bright. “I would like that, Lex.”

& & & & & &

And so it was that Prince Alexander and Clark fought and defeated King Lionel, banishing him from the kingdom, and Clark brought his powers to grow the crops and revitalize the land, and the people loved him as the sun came back out again.

Prince Alexander wed the man who had given him back his heart in a week-long celebration, Jonathan and Martha honored, and the people of the village all coming to see their favorite son crowned as Royal Consort. 

And King Alexander ruled wisely and well with the King of the Sun at his side, and Lex loved his farmboy with all his heart, and Clark loved Lex with all of his, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
